The Visit to Goldanna
by obsydiandreams
Summary: Did anyone else want to rip into Goldanna when visiting her? The game unfortunately don't give that as an option, so I made it myself. First time writing... so give me a chance! Implied Alistair/Warden


Please be kind to me... this is my first attempt at fanfiction... or really writing in general. I'm not so good at it, I just HAD to get this out. The fabled plot bunnies finally bit me... and when they bite... they don't let go.

...how this dialogue should have gone... *excuse the paraphrasing. i can't find the exact dialogue online. I also have decided that since they didn't give me a "tell Goldanna what i think of her" option... i would make it up. Because really... who didn't want to just end her right then and there?

Goldanna and the Grey Wardens belong to BioWare. Alistair belongs to me. I mean... also to BioWare.

Ayrea belongs to me.

* * *

Alistair seemed so nervous outside of Goldanna's house... I squeezed his hand, and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Let's go in and see her, shall we?" I said, walking forward and knocking on the door. "Come in" was called, from inside. "I charge three bits a bundle... you won't find anything better in the city"

Alistair looked at her, almost shocked. The waif of a woman standing there had a hardened glare in her eyes, she looked like she hadn't eaten properly in days, and her hands were bleached from her profession. I thought, right then and there... this wasn't going to go well...

The Warden next to me, stammering over the words, speaking too quickly, "No, no, I'm not here for that... I'm here because... well, because are you Goldanna? If so, I suppose Im your brother. My name's Alistair."

The woman couldn't have looked more shocked if the Maker had come down and said hello. "My what? I am Goldanna, yes... how do you know my name? What kinda of tomfoolery are you folk up to?"

I glared at her, "he's telling the truth!"

"You! I knew it!" she hissed. "They told me you was dead! The told me the babe was dead along with mother! But I knew they was lying!" The daggers in her eyes could have pierced even the Blood Dragon armor that Alistair wore.

He blanched white, "They told you I was dead? Who? Who told you that?"

"Them's at the castle! I told them the babe was the king's and they said he was me a coin to shut my mouth and sent me on my way! I knew it!"

Alistair's voice was brittle... I could hear the insecurity and hope cracking in his throat. "I'm sorry, I ... I didn't know that. The babe didn't die. I'm him, I'm your brother."

With her response, came the heartbreak in his eyes. He wanted this so badly. Since losing the Wardens at Ostegar, he had lost everything he thought of as family. This was his only chance at another one. At that moment, when his eyes fell... I wanted her dead. No one hurt my Alistair like that.

She just scoffed at him. "For all the good it does me!" The hatred was seething through her voice. "You killed mother, you did! And I've had to scrape by all this time! That coin didn't last long, and when i went back they ran me off!"

I had had all that I could take, I had to step in. "That's hardly Alistair's fault is it? He lost a mother too!"

She wheeled her anger on me, "And who in the Maker's name are you? Some tart, following after his riches, I expect!"

I looked at her in shock, unable to close my mouth. I squashed the urge to run her through with my swords... I opened my mouth to reply to her, and to my surprise Alistair beat me to it, "Hey! Don't talk to her like that! She's my friend," a small part of me wilted at the term 'friend', "and a Grey Warden like me!" It was nice though... being an elf from the alienage... to have a human male stand up for me for once. He would take anything from her that was directed towards himself, but as soon as she insulted me, he retaliated.

Goldanna was not impressed though, "ooooh, a prince and a Grey Warden too. Well who am i to think poorly of someone so high and mighty. I don't know you, boy. Your heritage means nothing to me. Your relation means nothing to me. I've got five mouths to feed and unless you can help me with that, I've got no use for you."

I saw Alistair's shoulders droop. That was it. I had had it wth this bitch. I squeezed Alistair's hand once again, then let go and strode forward until was nose to nose with her staring her down. I hissed through my teeth, "I want you to remember this: you and your children are safe from the darkspawn because we are here. Because Alistair is here. Because he is willing to make the sacrifice to save Fereldan. I want you to remember that we have sacrificed everything to make sure the darkspawn are not eating your children. Remember that this amazing man came here and asked for nothing but a family. You are alive because we are here. I want you to remember that as we are dying to save you." I suppressed the urge to run her through, deciding that she was not worth bloodying my blade. I looked back at Alistair, who was staring at me in shock. I turned back to her and said, "You are not worth my time." With that, I stalked towards the door, pulling at Alistair's arm as i went. "Lets go before I get really angry."


End file.
